Maiagaru
by Abyiss
Summary: Another world championship is coming, and with it new rules and teams. Teams must learn to work togeather and adapt to changes if they hope to atain the title of World Champion.
1. Announcement

Dawn's luminescence arose, casting gold pooling on the floor. Extravagant splendor announced nature's routine coming, magnificent beauty was only rivaled by receding of the fiery orb, proclaiming the coming of the night. The breathtaking morning was lost upon the young female, who was ensnared in the constant musing of uncertainty. The question was repetitive; "I wonder who my wildcard team will be..."

A few months ago the BBA had announced the world championships would be held soon, and their new plans, different to any done beforehand. Teams would be comprised of four Beybladers, regardless of their country or current team. The new idea would shake old teams at their foundations. In the team qualifying rounds each Blader would be representing themselves, and would be responsible for their own out comes. According to the number of wins and losses Bladers would be placed on a team, adding their wins the team total which must add up to a certain number, thus randomizing the teams. Members of old teams are only aloud to be on their new team with one other member from the former, if at all possible, to avoid repeats. Former world champions and international level Bladers will be mixed with up and coming Bladers.

Thought patterns were interrupted by mothers urging for her to get out of bed and come down to break her fast. No reply was given, instead she simply rose and exited the chamber. Upon her entrance to the kitchen she was greeted cheerily by her mother

"Good morning Tyra, did you sleep well?" who was placing breakfast on the table.

Gaze then shifted to her sibling who was also present. "'Morning mom. Fine, when I did sleep."

Her mother nodded sagely, knowing the she must be excited about today. Tyra began to pick absent mindedly at the food before her as her mother and sibling Sheena, rambled on about random topics. None which were capable of retaining her attention for more than a few minutes. Even one of her favorite foods couldn't brake her concentration. This worried her mother slightly but she had seen Tyra like this before, during the qualifying rounds only months ago. Suddenly an announcement on the TV shook her back to reality, she had been oblivious to it, unaware the it was even in existence until the familiar sounds of a Beyblade match rung out. Smoky orbs moved to the brightly colored screen, absorbing every detail of the familiarity. As her attention was locked upon it, the well known voice of BBA chairman Mr. Dickenson over took the dim of the two combating Beyblades.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen and especially Beybladers who partook in the international team deciding tournament last month. I am pleased to announce that the teams have been made and are awaiting announcement tonight at 5:00 pm." Grinning widely Tyra turned to smile at her mother, who was still rambling on. Instead she turned to Sheena who was also intrigued by the announcement, she had also participated in the tournament. Turning her attention back to the TV she was able to get the last part of the announcement.

"Remember, teams will be announced tonight at Turbo staduim, all Beybladers who participated in the tournament must be present. I look forward to seeing you all there." The announcement faded into commercials, none of which meant anything to her.


	2. Preperations

After a brief shower the decision of what to wear was painstakingly made. Contents of dressers, closets, and drawers were emptied in Tyra's compulsive quest to find the perfect outfit. An attempt was even made to raid her sister's room; but ended upon Sheena's discovery of Tyra's intentions.

All combinations were taken into account, 'Maybe if I wear the red shirt with the black pants... No, I don't like how this fits.'. Her resources were almost depleted until she came across a favourite shirt that had been forgotten for weeks at the back of her closet. A sober creation trimmed with black that ran across the shoulders, above the scarlet of the main shirt and down to trim in a thick band the bottom. A delighted grin lit up her face, this was perfect. Rummaging through the chaotic piles of discarded articles she located a favoured pair of deep grey denim jeans. Close to the bottom of the pants lay a single scarlet tendril that ran diagonally and circled the pant leg, one on either side.

The loud announcement of "Perfect!" attracted her older sibling in who came in clad in a high collared shirt and a skirt.

"What's perfect?"

"Just the stuff I picked out."

"Really? I'll be the judge of that." Swiftly Sheena advanced, reaching for the selected outfit (which Tyra had already held out for her) and quickly surveyed it.

"Nice, it'll look good on you." She stated with an approving nod.

Tyra grinned at her sister's approval "Thanks," she fidgeted slightly, once again thinking of her unknown team.

"Hey, Ty." Smog orbs glanced up "Don't worry, ok? I'm here for you." A silent nod was the response. "Anyway, I still have to get ready. So you get ready too."

"Ya."

"Ok, later loser." Sheena exited with a smirk, they were always calling each other things like that. The familiar relationship brought a smile to her lips as she retorted quietly to herself "Bye retard."


	3. A Promise

Tyra entered through the doors with a dazed expression on her face, their were so many people here...

"Ah, Tyra, I'm so glad you could make it!" A man of relatively small stature approached, chubby digits stroking his well-kept moustache.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson, it's an honour to be here." He chuckled good naturedly before turning his attention to Sheena, who Tyra hadn't noticed.

"Well hello there Sheena."

"'Evening," Sheena replied cheerily.

"It's very nice to see you, I have no doubt that you will be pleased with your team. A very strong team, in fact." She seemed taken back, oak orbs widened slightly. "Really? Well I try to compete to their standards."

"I know you will, good luck."

"Thank you." Turning away she glanced at her sibling, motioning that she would wait for her elsewhere. Mr. Dickenson turned his focus to Tyra.

"You have also been put on a very strong team. I believe that you will be an asset to them."

Tyra laughed nervously, staring at the jolly man in shock. "Um... Thanks..."

"You earned your spot and I know you'll do us proud, have faith in your abilities."

She nodded before dropping her gaze, wondering if anything could make this whole conversation more uncomfortable. Smiling at her embarrassment the elderly man chuckled again, wrinkles depicting his age showed. "I'll see you shortly Tyra, good day."

After the awkward conversation Tyra went about the business of seeking out her sibling, who she knew was close by. Slowly rounding the large stone support she spotted her sister, Tashanee, and an unknown boy who appeared, from Tyra's angle to be flirting with her sister.

She let out a frustrated exhale. Tyra and her sister were very similar in looks, but very different personalities. Tyra had long flowing hair of dark toffee, deep smog hued eyes that had a touch of silver and height. Her sister on the other hand had hair so thick and so straight it couldn't hold a curl, oak eyes, and a stature just a bit smaller than hers, and yet, almost every member of the opposite sex found her very attractive. Why was Sheena always mentioned for her good looks, and Tyra, forgotten in her sister's shadow. 'If we look almost the same, then why can't I find someone who doesn't like me as a friend?' Where she lacked in men liking her like that she made up for in male friends. Sure, she was very happy to have many guy friends she still longed for one who didn't like her as just a friend, supposedly wishful thinking on her part.

Tashanee smiled as Tyra approached, rolling her eyes at the discussion between Sheena and the unknown male. He was tall for his age; lanky limbs were covered in a fair amount of muscle. Tyra's gaze was immediately drawn to his stunning dark orbs, and then to his thick crown of locks, similar in colour to his eyes. Sheena had obviously seen her approach and slight interest; a winning smile was flashed at him before she turned to face Tyra still smiling.

"Oh, this is my sister, Tyra."

Tyra smiled at him, now it was his turn to assess the new comer, returning the smile he then spoke

"Hi, my name's Gavin, it's nice to meet you."

Tyra nodded in greeting, pausing momentarily to she Tash make faces at her out of her peripheral vision.

"Hey." Swiftly Tash came up to her and seized her arm,

"Nice meeting you Gavin, but me and Ty has to be off now." Tyra was pulled off as Gavin yelled his goodbyes after them.

Tyra glanced over at Tashanee with the look of bemusement, though Tash seemed not to notice. Still being dragged through the crowded hall she gave no explanation to her sudden and strange actions, suddenly Tyra found herself dragged into a corridor. It was well illuminated and appeared to be somewhat of a regularly used one, but not today. It was the exact opposite of the main hallway, hardly anyone was there with the exception of a few scattered groups of excited youth who failed to notice their presence.

It was a nice change to Tyra who wasn't fond of crowds, but she didn't think Tash dragged her all the way here from some space.

"Anything you need Tash? You dragged me all the way here."

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you." Tash replied, her characteristic smile fading. "I don't think we'll be on the team."

Tyra sighed. She knew from the start that they wouldn't be, the chances were slim, but still possible. Maybe it was just that, wishful thinking. "Don't say that, there's still a chance." She really wanted to be on a team with Tash, her best friend and ally for so long.

"I know there is, but you know how many Bladers are here..."

"A lot," Silence. "But, even if we aren't we can still keep in touch." This seemed to cheer her up considerably, she added to the list of things they could do. "And we'll probably see each other at competitions."

"And, when we do see each other we can hang out, and catch up." She nodded, making her old friend smile.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."


	4. New Teams, New Beginings

An announcement over the loud speaker caused a hush to fall,

"Attention. Would all Beybladers please proceed to the competition area, officials will be waiting to direct you further."

After moving to the designated area and being bossed briskly around by rude officials Tyra found herself in one of the five groups waiting to have their teams announced, which was going to be awhile. She and Tashanee found that they were in the same group. A good sign that they might be together. Tyra glanced around, surveying her group looking for any familiar faces. Suddenly through the mass of shifting bodies she noticed a brief flash of white in the ranks of those arriving. Curious to find out what made that she peered closer, smog orbs attempting to seek out the tendril of white. Almost all activity seemed to stop in the vicinity, they were gathered around something. Snorting in annoyance she kept watch over the area. Then there was a brake in the ring, a small group was advancing. Swiftly the reorganization of the advancing group dawned on her, it was none other than the famous Bladebreakers. Leading their charge was Kai, followed by Rei, then Max and Tyson who was waving and otherwise showing off for his screaming fans. Max and Rei followed in suit but not to Tyson's extent, and Kai merely kept walking. Ignoring everything around him. Tyra's gaze followed Kai, she was intrigued by the extremely attractive captain. Two-toned slate hair cascaded into his beautiful mahogany orbs and face, casting off the look of glacial composure. His handsome face was adorned with four cobalt marks shaped like shark fins, his trademarked war paint. Glancing over to Tash she saw that she had attracted Tyson's attention, they exchanged smiles before Max and Rei ushered him along.

The crowds were thinned slightly as teams were announced and dispatched into reception area. Still about twenty individuals from each of the five groups awaited their name to be called and to head up onto the platform to meet their team. Sheena, Tyra and Tash were among them. Suddenly Sheena's name was called over the muted conversations, she took her leave of Tash and Tyra and advanced toward the platform. Then another name was called and the same guy that had been talking to her earlier arrived, he was on her team too.

"I regret to announce that not all of the members of the teams could make it here tonight so we have arranged for them to meet up with the rest of the team at the first tournament." Mr. Dickenson seemed flustered and turned around to talk to Sheena and Gavin briefly before they vacated the area and disappeared into the crowd.

"Tyson."

He appeared from somewhere in the front, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Mariam. Tashanee"

Tyra looked over at her, who was looking back at her. "Go on, they called you."

She smiled before embracing her long-time friend fondly, then Tash left her side. She felt alone and forgotten, standing in a crowd of strangers, Sheena was gone, and so was Tash... But maybe not. There was stillroom on her team for one more Blader,

"Max."

Tyra's face fell, she was now alone. She couldn't believe it, her and her best friend were separated. It seemed to her as if Tash had walked out of her life forever, she watched with horror stricken orbs as her friend and her team disappeared. Little did she know that one was watching her.


	5. Discovery

Tyra slowly began to walk up to the platform, it was like the death march for her. Besides the fact that her best friend and sibling were gone, she was on a team with an international ranked Beyblader, Mariah, who had been called up short moments ago. Upon stepping onto it she glanced up as she heard a friendly "Hi." across her, it was Mariah. The girl before her clad in nothing but pink, from head to toe.

"Hi." was Tyra's response.

A friendly smile was plastered upon her features, even Mariah's sunny hued orbs seemed to smile.

"Kai."

Again the voice over the loudspeaker called out.

Tyra's attention was caught by Kai's advance and the gentle motion of the scarf that trailed behind him. He shot a curt nod toward Mariah in response to her greeting and glanced at Tyra through frosty mahogany, his muted ferocity sending a chill up her spine. "Rei"

A faint smile appeared on Kai's face as Rei took his position beside Mariah, who was grinning widely. Rei smiled at Tyra and greeted her warmly. His clothes were similar in style to Mariah's but lacked the pink overkill.

"It's so good to see you Rei! And you too Kai." Exclaimed Mariah, beaming.

'Great, they all know each other.' Tyra thought bitterly, not only was she a rookie but she was on a team with the legendary Kai and Rei. Former members of the world famous Bladebreakers, and Mariah, one of the only female powers in Blading, formerly of The White Tigers. Tyra was paled in comparison to them, both in skill and experience.

"Long time since I last saw you Mariah." said Rei, obviously pleased with the team.

"I know, it's so great that we're on the same team!" Mariah replied, smiling fondly at Rei.

Kai merely stood there, ignoring everyone present before beginning to move off the platform. Tyra followed him, having nothing to do with the others conversations. Mariah smiled once again at Rei before hurrying to catch up with Tyra,

"Hi, Tyra?" She looked to her to see if she had gotten the name right, Tyra nodded. "We never introduced ourselves properly, my name's Mariah."

"Hey." She replied, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Rei also decided a proper introduction would help break the ice.

"I'm Rei, and that's Kai." He made a gesture in Kai's direction figuring he wouldn't introduce himself.

She looked over at Kai, expecting some type of acknowledgement of her existence but received only silence and the swaying of dual ivory as it trailed behind him. Kai hadn't even bothered to stop.

"That's Kai for you, he does that a lot." Rei informed her in an apologetic tone.

Even though she knew this was in Kai's nature it was hard for her not to feel hurt.

After they had all caught up with Kai, Mr. Dickenson appeared from behind a door and made his way over to them.

"Hello everyone, I hope that your all eager to learn where and when the first tournament will start."

Mariah nodded enthusiastically "I can't wait!"

"I'm so ready to get back out there and start blading!" Rei added, with equal enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear it!" he replied, a broad grin on his face.

"What about you Tyra, and Kai?" Tyra opened her mouth to speak but Kai cut it short. "I'm looking forward to the competition. And to take the title." he replied, a ghost of a smile starting to appear.

"I can't wait." Tyra replied, trying to hide the fact that she was daunted by her teammates.

"Best of luck to you all in Egypt!"

Both girls gawked at Mr. Dickenson in disbelief.

"Egypt?" Tyra managed to squeak. Her tone had risen sharply in excitement.

Rei kept his cool composure, but his excitement was apparent in his tone "Egypt huh? Sounds cool."

Kai kept the same look of indifference plastered on his face.

Mr. Dickenson chucked at their enthusiasm. "Yes, and your plane leaves tomorrow."

Mariah and Tyra exchanged glances while Mr. Dickenson informed them of departure and arrival times.

"If we're leaving tomorrow, that still leaves one thing," Rei stated, voicing his thoughts aloud as he watched the elderly man vanish into the crowd. "Where are we going to stay tonight?" pivoting back to face them his calm gold orbs scanned over each of his comrades, waiting for a response.

Mariah simply shrugged. Nothing worth hearing came to her mind. She glanced over at her female teammate, who was thinking of solutions to the dilemma at hand. Kai's famous unpredictability was reinstated by his solution to the short-lived question "We can stay at my house."

Rei nodded, he knew that Kai was sure in his decision to let them stay the night. Mariah on the other hand was always one to double check. "Are you sure?"

Kai gave her no response. He had already gone back to his typical position. Rei wore a slight smile as he concluded that they would stay at Kai's house, his longtime teammate's actions were typical and amusing to him. "Let's go then."

As they all began to depart Tyra held back, knowing she still needed to do something. Mariah noticed that Tyra wasn't beside her and glanced over her shoulder

"Are you coming Tyra?"

"Uhh... I think I'm going to go home."

Upon her statement a disgruntled Mariah stopped and turned towards her lagging teammate. "Why?"

"I've still got some things to take care of, like packing for one." Smog gray orbs scanned over Mariah's features before locking her gaze upon her warm gold ones.

"Oh. So I'll see you at the airport?"

Tyra smiled and nodded "Bright and early!"

"Alright, bye!" Mariah shot her teammate a reluctant smile before she took off after her male counterparts who had been observing this the whole time.


End file.
